Witched
by MorbidSimi
Summary: Children have disappeared. What do they all have in common? They all have night terrors. They meet a girl that will stop at nothing to find her sister and take revenge. Will the brothers be able to figure out what is causing these disappearances?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

I had recently become addicted to Supernatural. I love it to death. I'm a Dean!Girl all the way.

I really love to know what people think. No matter if it's good or bad. So please critique if you can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the characters in the original show. I did make some characters found in this fan fiction.

_Chapter One_

_Salem, Massachusetts_

A black 1967 Impala slowly pulled into the parking lot of a local hospital. For the last couple of weeks, the Winchester brothers hadn't had much luck with hunts or jobs. It was strange, Before, everywhere they went, there was always something. This discreetness wasn't normal and both Dean and Sam knew something was wrong. Evil didn't just stop. Evil never does. Calm before the storm is what it felt like, but the brothers were willing and waiting for the storm to arrive. "This is the place." Sam Winchester spoke to his older brother as Dean sat in the passenger seat next to him. He reached up into the visor and pulled a newspaper clipping which contained the name of the hospital.

The brothers have been searching for something to do. In fact, not being able to hunt at this moment felt like it was the end of the world for them. This annoyed Dean to the point he was almost desperate for some action. Well both types of action for do him fine. With a quick move, Dean Winchester quickly snatched the clipping from his brother's hand only to look at it himself. An image of a young boy covered most of the clipping. "Matthew Davidson, 6 years old, was discovered to be missing on the morning of July 18th. There were no witnesses nor there were any evidence of breaking and entering. Authorities currently have no suspects but believe this is related to the other kidnappings." He shook his head. Children being kidnapped. The world is surely going to hell at this point in time. "It might be just a normal child kidnapping spree." He tossed the paper back to his brother.

"All the others say the same thing. Doors were locked, no signs of a break in, and no signs of anyone other than the family inside the house. This has demon or spirit written all over it. Plus it's children. Come on. We can at least check this out for the kids."

Dean gave his normal look of annoyance. He knew his brother was right. This wasn't a normal kidnapping. "Alright. We can check it out. I don't know what I do not want more. This being just some asshole kidnapping kids for his own sick pleasures or this not being a job." He reached back behind his seat as he grabbed a hold of his jacket. Dean did have a soft spot for kids hinting back at a few cases that involved them. Maybe it was because he had nothing to really call his own when he was a child himself. Wouldn't be surprised. Life growing up as a hunter, with his father, made enjoying a childhood impossible. He was either protecting his brother or hunting down something evil, specifically the demon with the yellow eyes. "So who are we suppose to see in here again?" He asked his pain in the ass little brother.

"I called the police station this morning before getting your half drunken ass out of bed. Apparently these kids were all seeing the same doctor and you wouldn't guess for what."

"Let me guess. Mommy and daddy are divorcing and it's my fault? Or! Uncle Sam showed me his magic wand?" A slick remark slipped from between Dean's lips as smirk grew looking at his brother.

In disgust, Sam rolled his eyes. "You are a sick individual, you know that?"

Dean laughed at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head. "Now let's get on the ball with this. All of them apparently had night terrors. You do know what night terrors are, right?" He asked pleading mentally that his brother wasn't as dumb as he looked. This was a man that didn't even know what Myspace was. He thought it was a porn site.

"Yeah I do actually. The other term is Pavor Nocturnus. Children who have night terrors are usually described as 'bolting upright' with their eyes wide open, with a look of fear and panic, and letting out a 'blood curdling scream. Am I right?" He asked with a devious grin.

Sam, highly confused, let his jaw drop. "How the hell did you know that!"

"I watched a movie called They once or twice with some chick a while back. Did you know that chicks love a good horror film? Especially when they get scared, they love to grab a hold to you and even some get a bit excited if you know what I mean." His eyebrows raised up and down as he was hinting to his brother a bit of too much information.

Sam didn't want to hear any more details. It was bad enough to this day he wants to gouge his own eyes out after seeing him with the double mint twins. "Let's just head inside and see what this doctor has to say okay?" Sam opened the door to step out before he paused. "Oh yeah, Dean?" Which got his older brother's attention only to see the serious look on Sam's face. "Please don't mess this up." Sam should know that everyone that he knows, Dean was the last person to screw up a case. Well kind of. He's gotten quite close to it when it came down to his "act now, ask questions later" personality.

-  
"Now, who are you again?" An older man with salt and peppered color hair asked the two strange young men standing before him. The man wore a name tag on a white button up dress shirt with a blue tie around his neck.

Sam looked over to his brother then back to the old man. "We're from the FBI. We're investigating the disappearances of the missing child." he informed the doctor, which was of course a complete lie. The brother's have gotten pretty good at it, however. "Now, when did these Night Terrors begin?" Sam asked the doctor with Dean standing next to him as he took notes on a small note pad.

The doctor looked at them suspiciously. It was strange for two young men at their ages or appearances be part of the FBI. However, they did have legit badges. "About 3 months ago. Parents started bringing in their children for the night terrors. There were more than I could handle at once."

"Were their any kind of similarities between each Terror Attack?" Dean blurted out before Sam could ask another question.

Nodding, the doctor explained then that he noticed it with the first child that came to see him about the Night Terrors. "She was also the first to disappear." Suddenly, a loud commotion could be heard down the hall from them. Both Dean and Sam gazed over to find a girl struggling to get past the guards. The doctor shook his head as if he knew exactly who she was. "Aislynn, what I have I told you before. I don't know anything." He nodded to the young men before walking over the brunette that was trying to fight her way through a group of men that were holding her back from causing problems.

The young brunette, wearing blue jeans stepped out of the arms of the men to confront the doctor. "You told me when you got any updates, you would inform me of any thing that comes up. You haven't done that." The girl appeared furious but her eyes showed there were more than just anger.

Dean gazed to her and saw something that he knew very well. Concern, lost, worry, and despair. Since he had returned from hell, he had become more sensitive towards others and knew when they were in pain or hiding something. That is not hinting towards his brother, whom, he thinks is still hiding something. However, Dean couldn't put his finger on it. Stepping up to the girl, he slipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out his false FBI badge. "Hello. I'm Agent Young. I'm with the FBI. My partner and I wish to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind. I mean, it could help us a deal with locating all of the missing children." His worlds rolled off his tongue trying to soothe her or relax her. Sam was very much good at calming a victim down. Dean was good at seducing them and as in Them, I mean female. Dean didn't go both ways.

"I'm Agent Harper. First off, may we get your name?" Sam appeared beside the girl looking down at her.

Aislynn looked to Sam then to Dean. She was skeptic about who they were. She had the strangest feeling that they weren't who they said they were, but she didn't get the normal feeling of negativity from them. She had to put some trust into someone or something. "Aislynn Hunter. Where the hell were you guys when this whole thing started?"

Both Dean and Sam looked to each other quickly hoping she didn't bust them. "Uhhh? What do you mean by that exactly?" Sam asked her questioning her question.

"Duh. The kidnapping. The first two should have hit you guys in the head. Now we have five missing children, and finally you FBI agents finally show up. My sister has been missing since this whole thing started." She was angry and looked like she almost wanting to kill someone that was responsible for the kidnapping and she was feeling just that. Her eyes gazed from Sam then to Dean. "You better find them before I do and that's a promise." Her long honey brown hair swung behind her as she stepped away with a desire of revenge and hatred to the monster that was responsible for all of this.

The feeling she left behind still filled the room. Dean knew she would do anything and that included endangering herself to find her sister and to find justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Midterms is this week and school has been a pain in the backside. I finally managed to get this chapter typed up. I hope you like it. :)

I really love to know what people think. No matter if it's good or bad. So please critique if you can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the characters in the original show. I did make some characters found in this fan fiction.

Chapter 2

"Hey, you, girl! Wait up, would ya!" Dean yelled as he rushed passed a crowd running after the girl. He had a sudden burst of curiosity about what happened to the girls sister. The girl managed to stop and turn around only to roll her eyes and the bumbling idiot. That's right, she thought of him as a bumbling idiot. Dean managed to stop and caught his breath before raising a hand up to let his mind catch up with the rest of his body. "First off, I'm sorry we weren't here sooner. I didn't exactly know about this until a couple of days ago." He spoke complete catching the "I don't care" look she was giving him. It was all fully understandable. Feeling completely responsible for your sibling is a big thing. Dean was raised to be that. Family _was_ a big deal to him. "I completely understand that you would do anything for your sister. I would do anything for my brother. Trust me, it get's hard when you are scared to death about loosing them. If you would just come and sit down with me, I would like to listen to everything you have to say." Dean spoke to her sympathetically.

Aislynn shook her head before letting out a sigh like breath. Sleep had been terrible for her since her sister's disappearance. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She could barely even think while she worried about her baby sister. With a gut feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew that she was still alive somewhere. It's just, Aislynn couldn't find her. Her green hues stared up at him. The first time in so long, she thought about something other than her sister. The only funny thing about it, it was just thinking this bozo was tall compared to her. She had to laugh at herself out loud. In fact, she did. In a long time, she laughed, but only to herself. "Alright. Let's head outside, I don't like being in hospitals." Aislynn turned and headed out the door.

Dead followed like a good boy tailing a nice peat of meat. That's what he normally like to think about other than killing off a few demons, but he wasn't do that right now. All he could think about was finding these missing kids, killing a demon or two, _then_ getting himself a piece of - - well you know what I mean. As he followed her, he slipped his phone from his pocket and text Sammy telling him he was outside with the girl. Hopefully, Dean could tackle this alone while Sam worked up some investigating of his own. As much as he loved his baby brother, he could sometimes me a total- continuing on with the story.

Dean almost bumped into the girl before realizing she stopped. They were by what appeared to be her car. It was nice for a chick car. He did enjoy the color. It was like a haunting red color. Something you would see in a nice horror flick. He looked down slipping both hands into his pocket and cleared his throat. The girl leaned up against her car pulling a pack of smokes from her back jean pocket. "Want one?" She asked holding it up to him. He shook his head saying no with a smirk on his face. It took only a second for her to light one up and take a nice long drag from it.

"So, if I may ask, but what exactly happened when your sister disappeared?"He asked as calmly as he could leaning up next to her looking out down at the ground before them.

She exhaled the smoke from her lungs off to the side away from him in respect. Her hand held up the cigarette in front of her and looked down at it. Aislynn started smoking more and more since her sister was taken. The worry and the stress became unbearable that she started almost chain smoking. She was even trying to quit before her sister was taken. All life was hell now. Her life fell apart. Now she wasn't even worried about her health. She looked over to Dean next to her still holding the cigarette between her fingers. "She didn't just disappear. She was kidnapped." She sighed out and took another puff, held it in for a second then let it go. The smoke in her lungs relaxed her more and more with each puff she took.

The word kidnapped didn't surprise Dean at all. Instead, it came normally with the job him and Sammy had. Details were everything when it came down to it. "Well why don't you tell me about it? Don't hold anything back, even if it may seem a bit on the odd and can't be real side."

She gave a nod then throw her cigarette out in the road. Just remembering that night made her blood boil and her heart raise. "It was late at night. I was just sitting in my room reading some book before I heard a loud crash like something fell and broke. I ended up rushing out of my room after hearing some struggling. When I got to her door, it was budged shut. I couldn't get in. I kept calling out her name. Then I heard her scream." She closed her eyes remembering that very moment of fear. Mortal fear it was. Nothing like she had felt before.

"Then what happened?"

His voice awoken from her short pause and flashback. She was glad that it did. The last thing she needed was to go cry baby in front of a guy with great gluts. _Wait, did I really just think that? Great... I'm so going to hell. _She looked up at the rough and rugged guy to continue explaining her story. "I managed to get the door opened and she was gone. The room was a mess. Something was in there and it destroyed almost everything."

Dean raised a brow. "Don't you mean "someone"?" He asked to make sure what she said was what she meant to say.

Aislynn caught it then shook her head. "You're right. Someone. Sorry, I haven't had much sleep lately so my brain isn't exactly... normal at the moment."

"I think you meant "something". What do you think was in there?"

Aislynn looked up at him with a glare. "Just some lunatic that kidnapped my sister. Who do you think was in there?"

"Look. We want all the information you can give us. If you think it wasn't something human, then tell me."

Aislynn didn't want to say anymore. "The last thing I need, is to be locked up in some nuthouse while my sister is out there somewhere." Dean completely understood and let it go, but he was surely going to ask about it later. He had to get all the details that he could get in order to get this creature and make sure these kids get back to their homes safe and sound. "Look. I best get out of here. I have to head home and just head home." She really didn't know what else to do other than wait. She hadn't been to school in forever because she was so distracted. Her sister was way important than her studies.

"Yeah. Hey." Dead said before pulling out a card from his pocket. "Give me a call sometime, ya know if you ever come up with anything new, or just want to talk." He said to insure that she understood that he was indeed there for her. It was strange that he felt this emotional about this particular case. Hell must have effected him that much. He watched Aislynn got into car and drove off out of site. He was still curious on what she saw that night. He knew she had to have seen something. The only question at the moment was what. Dean knew only of a few things that could possibly be the things that could want with kids. Just which one?

Suddenly, he jumped feeling something grab a hold of his shoulder. Dean was practically lost in thought trying to figure out what was the cause of all of this mess. He saw the only thing that could be a pain in his ass. Sammy boy. "Dude. Do not do that. Geeze." He placed his hand on his chest. "You almost gave me a .. cardmiac arrest."

"Don't you mean "Cardiac Arrest? Dude, just say heart attack. It doesn't make you look good trying to talk smart." Sam joked and teased his brother.

"Whatever. So what did you find out in with the white coats?"

Sam shook his head. "Pretty much the same. The only thing the kids really had in common was talking about someone they called the "Wicked Lady". It could be some ghost or maybe a demon." Then it hit Sam for a moment. "Maybe a Wraith." He snapped his fingers. Dean just looked down the street where Aislynn drove off still thinking about her and her sister. Sam blinked for a moment. This wasn't like his brother. "Yo. Earth to Dean. Wake up Dean." He snapped his fingers in his brother's face.

"Huh?" He looked over to his brother. "Oh...dude sorry, I must have spaced."

"Okay, you must have learned something with that … Hunter girl."

"Aislynn."

"Huh?"

Dean frowned at his brother as he couldn't believe he was being this dumb. "Her name is Aislynn Hunter and she knows something. She's just having a hard time realizing it. The kidnapping happened at her house, at night." He informed his brother.

"What exactly did she tell you? Or were you trying to get into her pants like everything with a chest and legs up to their necks?" Sam looked at him waiting for the information with his hands on his hips.

"No. I was getting information. I felt... I don't know, but we just have to help her."

Sam was now speechless. "Dude, you sympathized with her? You had real human feelings? Who are you? And where is my brother? Cause he doesn't just pass up on a girl like that."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled his car keys from his pocket. "Let's go, book boy. I think I may have to pull the good old "Dean Charm" to get it out of her."

"I really hope you mean the information, because she's been through enough as it is."

That was it. Dean turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "Dude, do you really have to think that badly of me. All I do is try to help out a very attractive female and all you think is that I'm just trying to get her out of her pants?"

"Well are you?" A duh expression was thrown at Dean.

"No!" He threw his arms in the air. "Damn it, it's just go and figure out where she lives!"

"And how will you figure that out?"

Dean smirked at him as he walked to the driver side door. "Easy, just look for her car." His brow wiggled slightly before he hopped in and Same hopped in after laughing as he couldn't believe his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I all of a sudden had a burst of muse to type up the next chapter. I was recently given the advice to make each chapter longer. I am currently trying but I don't want to bore people with long boring chapters that are filled with nothing but fillings. So be patient, please. Lol! I'm getting them longer and longer by each chapter. I haven't done any fan fictions in a very long time. So yes. As a review from the previous two chapters, Dean and Sam arrived in the town of Salem in time to find children have gone missing from their homes, mysteriously. They both meet a girl who's sister was the first to go missing. She has some secret or information that she is scared to mention. Now Dean is off to get that information using his good old charming style. Hopefully, it doesn't back fire on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural nor the characters in the original show. I did make some characters found in this fan fiction.

Chapter 3

The entire drive with his brother Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, wondering when they were going to be finding this chicks house. He should have just called the police station. In fact he might as well do that now while Dean was out looking for some car. That was like a needle in a hay stack. Alright, Sam was getting annoyed. "That's it. I'm calling the police station." He whipped out his cellphone before Dean grabbed it from his hand. "What the hell, man?" Sam was really confused.

Dean didn't look over to his brother. Instead, he just pulled over on the side of the road and pointed. "There it is." He merely responded.

Sam looked over to the dark crimson red car and tilted his head giving a confused expression. "Are you sure that's hers? I'm sure there are others in this town that is like that." Sam asked his brother. Now he was worried about his brother. He wasn't thinking right.

Dean just gave him a nod. "Yeah I know it is." He hopped out of the car and went to trunk of his impala. There, he popped the hood and undid the lock to their "supplies". He grabbed his favorite of all time and placed it in the back of his jeans under his jacket. "Just stay out here and let me go in to get the information from her. I don't need you around being a complete _cock block._"He said to him before walking over to the driver side and leaned into the window. "If I don't come out in thirty, don't come in. Oh and if you start hearing some yelling that isn't the normal "Oh my god. It's going to kill me." type scream, don't come in as well." He winked at him then walked off towards the front door. He enjoyed the expression Sam was giving him. Complete disgust. Dean really wanted him to think he was trying to get in his pants. It was a way to get on his brother's nerves one way or another.

Dean knew her car was here, so she had to been home. Knuckles tapped on the hard wood door to the house. The door then gave a squeak noise as it slowly opened on it's own. It was opened. Slowly, he stepped in, looking around before pulling his gun from behind him. It was quiet. Really quiet. He stepped cautiously through the front hallway looking around for anything strange. Suddenly the sound of breathing caught his attention. It wasn't very far. Just a couple of steps forward her found Aislynn sleeping against the coffee table with her head on a book and her butt on the floor.  
Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder to check to see if she was okay. The contact woke Aislynn up and the first thing she saw was the gun in his hand. "Oh my god!" She screamed scooting back away him as far as she could. She was still in a trance from falling asleep since she hadn't slept much since her sister has been gone.  
Dean quickly put the gin behind him in his jeans before putting his hands up to try to calm her down. "Whoa. It's okay. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just checking to see if you were okay." He said to her as calmly as he could. Her expression showed how frightened she was and that itself scared him as well. What could have scared her so much other than him? He had to figure out the answer as soon as possible, but he was going to need her help. He knelt down in front of her and place his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you.

Aislynn held her head trying to get her head straight. "No it's okay. What are you doing in here? I didn't hear anyone at the door."

"Yeah about that..." He scratched the back of his head. "You're door was opened. I was making sure nothing got in here."

"What...? Oh right! The door must not have shut all the way. It always does that. I've been needing to get it fixed."

Dean looked concern and confused. In fact his over all expression was an odd one. "Well at least you're alright." He patted her shoulder then stood up to check out the book she had fallen asleep on. He looked and noticed it wasn't just some book. It was old and the texture of the pages were old of a style what was used a long time ago. The cover was hard back leather. The only thing that caught his eye though was the image of the monster on the page. Wraith. Something he has dealt with before. First as a child. "So what exactly are you researching?" He plainly asked as he turned the page to look on the next.

Quickly the book was snapped shut, catching his almost. Aislynn just grabbed the book from the table and held onto it. "Nothing exactly. Don't you know it's rude to get into people's business?" She stood up.

"Don't you know it's rude to hold back information that can help find your sister and the other missing kids?" Dean slashed out glaring at her. His tone was serious that sent chills down Aislynn's spine. Her eyes fell down to the floor as she felt that he was completely right. She was holding back this secret for so long now, it was eating away at her from the inside out. But, she was worried that he wouldn't believe her. Though, she had to take the chance.

Plopping down on the couch, she laid the book down on her lap. Her stomach twist and turned as her nervous got to her. It almost scared her, but she had to tell someone. Even if they don't believe her or now. She couldn't be scared anymore. Her green hues looked up to Dean as she took a deep breath. "I saw that... _thing_ that took my sister." She gave her confession. She gave it to a man that she had never met before today.

Dean's eyes narrowed as she said the word "thing". It was uncomfortable and almost shaken. He sat down next to her and just continued to look at her and watch her every motion and movement. "How did you see it exactly? Do you know what _it _is?" Dean asked valuable questions.

The thing that did take her sister was nothing like she had ever seen before. It scared her. It was like something from a nightmare, but your nightmares can't hurt you... Can they? "I lied when I said when I opened the door, she was just gone. I actually watched something.. horrible take my sister right out the window and I was powerless to help her."

"So you think it's a wraith?"

Her head snapped up at him as he mentioned the monster she was researching just before her barged in her house. "How did you know I was looking up a Wraith?"

"I guess, I should start being more honest huh?"

"Let me guess, you not some FBI agent, are you?" She gave an attitude of disbelief. "I should have known. You only see good looking guys with a badge in movies and Television."

Dean's brow rose as a smirk grew on his lips. "Just good looking?"

Aislynn wanted to hit herself for saying something so stupid. "Great. Lack of sleep, worrying about my sister, and lack of sex is making me stupid things."

"Well I'm sure I could help you out on the lack of sex department." Dean's grin grew wider.

This made Aislynn blink as she stared at him. "No thank you. I'm not having sex with anyone until my sister is back in this house, especially you." She jolted up and away from this Dean character. It was very tempting since she hadn't had any in about a year now since her ex boyfriend, but she wouldn't have sex with someone she didn't even know. Would she? This confused her. She was very confused about her own judgment and self choices now, but she wasn't going to sleep with his idiot even though he was tall, drk, and yu... _That is enough Linny_. She thought to herself trying to get her thoughts back on track. "So, now answer my very important question. Who are you exactly?" She asked the so called false FBI agent.

"My name is Dean Winchester."

"And I'm Sam Winchester, the idiot's brother." A voice was heard behind Aislynn which made her jump to see who it was. It was another good looking guy that was supposedly Dean's partner but was in fact his brother. He was cute in that smart guy kinda of way, but Dean was the dangerous good looking which made her more attracted to him.

Alright. This was getting weird. First she was tempted to sleep with a guy she didn't know and while she was too worried about her baby sister, and now she was comparing these two on who was hotter. She really needed to find her baby sister so she could be okay in the head again. Clearing her throat, she turned back to Dean then to Sam to see him then back to Dean. "Boy, you are really full of surprises. So is there anything else about you you might want to share with the group." She asked seeing what else they had to throw at her.

Sam cleared his throat and wiped at his lips looking to Dean with a grin. "Yeah Dean? What else do _you_ have to say?" He laughed at his brother while thinking that he must have gotten into some trouble.

Dean wanted to throw something at his brother but chose not to be immature about it … yet. "You're going to need to sit down. The last thing we need is you for you to faint and hit your head." He patted the spot next to him and she sat down looking more and more confused. Then he told her. Told her almost everything about them and their job.

Aislynn was shocked and not sure if it was fear that she was really feeling. "Hunters? You _hunt_ monsters? Like things that go bump in the night?" She asked them them slightly stuttering over her words.

Both Dean and Sam nodded looking at her seriously. "They don't just go bump in the night." Sam said. It was their job. It was the one thing they really knew because they grew up in the life as a hunter after their mother was killed by the yellowed eyes demon.

She didn't understand and almost did not want to, but she had to. It was the only way to get her sister back. "Do you have any idea _what_ exactly is taking these kids?"

"We don't know, but we were wondering if you'd help us and tell us exactly what you saw that night. It can, hopefully, lead us in the right direction." Dean said.

Aislynn looked down at her feet taking a deep breath. "Alright. I'll help you, but I want a piece of the action. There is no leaving me two steps behind. I've been separated from my sister this long, I can't just sit around and do nothing." Dean and Sam looked to each other almost thinking the same thing. Then Dean nodded to her. With breath of relief, Aislynn felt like she was going to be able to find her sister finally. "Alright. Follow me. I have something to show you." She got up and walked up into the hallway then into another room. Dean and Sam followed.


End file.
